In the modern mobile communication environment, content providers are able to access users in many times and locations, and this constant access can create new tensions. Being able to access people at all times and at all places means that people are sometimes accessed when they are too busy to view content or in a situation which makes viewing content inconvenient. For example, computing devices can have varying specifications and be connected to the internet using connections of varying bandwidths/speeds, and associated charges. This can lead to content being performed inconsistently on a terminal having a low bandwidth/speed connection versus a terminal having a high bandwidth/speed connection. Additionally, when the content includes additional content to be downloaded, such as when a user clicks on an initial view of invitational content which leads to additional views being downloaded, a user might not want to engage with that initial view of the content from fear that a large file will be downloaded which will be associated with a large charge or poor performance of the device.
Further, invitational content may sometimes include features which are inappropriate for a user's setting. For example, a user may not wish to have invitational content including a feature such as sound performed while at church or at work. This can lead to user's selecting content and quickly exiting the content when being presented with a sound due to the undesirable feature. This can have several negative effects for the user including an unsatisfying user experience, and fear of engaging with further unknown content. This can also have a negative effect on the invitational content server which will suffer from reporting of poor metrics because a user click may not actually be associated with any meaningful engagement with the content.
A solution is needed to address these and other issues.